ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Skips
Skips, formerly known as Walks, is the fifth main character of Regular Show. He is an immortal yeti who works at the park as a groundskeeper. He helps Benson a lot, and fixes many of the mistakes that Mordecai and Rigby make. He is very wise, and has a knowing of many things to those of the unknown, due to his past of immortality. Skips made his first appearance in the pilot. Skips is voiced by Mark Hamill. Appearance Skips is a yeti (standing at 6'2") with yellowish eyes, wearing only jeans with a brown belt. He closely resembles a gorilla. He has large muscles and abs, though he has small hands. He has white hair all over his body except for his hands, feet, chest area and his face. It is also revealed that he lost some of his hair, so he made a combover. Skips's appearance remained unchanged during the time montage and the Park's 25 year reunion with the only difference being that he now wears cut jean shorts. Personality and Traits He has an interesting and mysterious past due to his immortality. Everybody relies on him to solve supernatural problems, and he almost always has the answer. There have only been a few occasions where he didn't know what to do, such as in "Brain Eraser" when, although he knew how to delete Mordecai's memory of Pops' nudity, he didn't know how to exit the video tape. He also couldn't fix error 219 on Mordecai and Rigby's computer. In "Skunked", his best ideas (a shower and coffee) didn't work, and in "Sugar Rush" he said to give Pops more sugar to stop his sugar rush when this only made it worse. However, Rigby knew what to do by giving him the opposite of more sugar: Benson's whole wheat donut. Skips also admits that he doesn't know what's wrong with Rigby in "This Is My Jam ", and even goes so far as to give advice that indirectly worsens the situation. Skips is often quiet and is one of the least vocal characters of the show, spending the majority of his spare time working out in the golf cart garage which doubles as his home. Despite his monotone expressions, he can be seen having a good time joking around, such as in "This Is My Jam", where he jokes with Mordecai and Rigby that he knew everything, though admits afterwards that he only knew about their plan because he was "on the can" while they were talking about it. Skips has great self-esteem and pride in his knowledge and strength, once going so far as to kill Rigby when he beat Skips at arm wrestling. He is considerably friendly with the other groundskeepers, and seems to be good friends with Benson, convincing him to take a break in "Party Pete" due to the stress he was going through. Overall, he's always willing to assist anybody that needs him and his expertise, despite how annoyed with the situation he might be. Skips rarely ever walks or runs, but when he is punched in the face by the bouncer at Carrey O'Key's, he runs after his attacker, and throws him into a table, which breaks with the force of Carl/The Bouncer's weight and he walks while Benson is driving the cart to pull Rigby's head out of the black hole in "First Day". Gallery Skips.png Skips.JPG Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Regular Show